


On the Other Side

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A Hobbit-style birthday drabble for Barancoire, who asked for "Starsky & Hutch; break at the beach."





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barancoire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Barancoire).



> A Hobbit-style birthday drabble for Barancoire, who asked for ["Starsky & Hutch; break at the beach."](http://hardboiledbaby.livejournal.com/323786.html?thread=2319562#t2319562) This... is not _exactly_ to the prompt, but I hope you like it nonetheless :) Also fills LJ comm 1_million_words' [Flash Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1790225.html) and was inspired in part by the lovely photo Kaige68 posted there.

Hawaii was everything Starsky imagined it would be. He stood on the lanai, enjoying the breeze off the Pacific. Coconut trees, almost close enough to touch, swayed against a backdrop of wispy clouds in a brilliant blue sky.

"Gorgeous," he said. "Funny, it's nothing like the beaches back home, and it's the same ocean."

"We're on the other side," Hutch said, coming up behind him. "And maybe this—" raising their clasped hands so that the sun glinted off the new rings there, "—has something to do with it."

"Yeah," Starsky said, turning back for a kiss. "Definitely improves the view."


End file.
